Terima kasih telah menjengukku, Senpai!
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Persepsi Masuko tentang Kuramochi ada benarnya juga. Gara-gara ciuman pembawa sial dari Miyuki beberapa hari yang lalu, kini Sawamura harus terkena musibah dan Kuramochi yang kewalahan merawatnya. Mengurus Sawamura yang biasanya berisik kini terbaring dengan bersimbah keringat. Yang paling penting, Chris dan Miyuki tidak boleh tahu akan hal ini!/MiyuSawaChris slight KuraSawa/RnR?


Kuramochi bukanlah seorang ibu. Hey! Ia hanyalah remaja yang duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA Seidou. Tapi kini Masuko yakin kalau Kuramochi adalah ibu yang overprotektif pada anak dadakannya—Sawamura.

Puding kesayangan yang biasanya dimakan murid anak kelas 3 bertubuh besar itu kini terletak diatas ranjang tepat didekat bantal.

"Sawamura-chan. Makanlah pudingku, siapa tahu itu bisa membuatmu sembuh." Satu harapan terucap.

Kuramochi menepuk dahinya, "Masuko-senpai! Jangan bercanda!"

Yang ditegur bukannya merespon dengan mulut, malah merespon dengan suara perutnya. Kuramochi kini menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kedua matanya kembali melirik tubuh lemah adik kelasnya yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Ah, jangan lupakan dua pudding Masuko yang terletak didekat bantal dimana kepala tersebut bersandar.

Sawamura Eijun, murid anak kelas satu yang terkenal akan kehebohan dan kebodohannya. Yang biasanya teriak-teriak dan berlatih dengan semangat di luar sana bersama teman seperjuangannya malah kini terkena demam yang cukup tinggi. Keringat terus keluar dari pori-pori peipisnya. Dan kini Sawamura sudah kembali tidur setelah Kuramochi beri obat demam yang selalu tersedia di kotak obat kamar mereka. Agak aneh, sih, karena biasanya Sawamura yang besar mulut itu kini terbaring kalem tidak berdaya.

"Sudah jam delapan. Kantoku pasti sudah menunggu di lapangan." Tegur Masuko. Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, dimana latihan akan full berlangsung seharian penuh. Bisa gawat kalau mereka terlambat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sawamura?!" Tanya Kuramochi. Ekspresi wajahnya memang terlihat kerepotan. Seperti merasa terbebani akan Sawamura. Tapi sebenarnya ia khawatir—seperti tidak mau meninggalkan Sawamura sendirian di kamar mereka.

Hal itu membuat Masuko semakin kuat untuk menjuluki Kuramochi sebagai ibu ke'dua' Sawamura.

"Kita bisa mengatakan pada kantoku kalau Sawamura-chan sakit." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Sawamura yang berada dikasur bagian bawah. Ia lirik sekilas wajah Sawamura yang menghadap tembok dan wajahnya sedikit tertimpa bayangan.

"Ceh!" Kuramochi segera mengambil kaus Seidou putih yang teronggok diatas ranjangnya.

"Tapi pastikan Chris-senpai dan Miyuki tidak tahu akan hal ini."

Setelah itu ia segera memakai kausnya asal-asalan dan segera berlari keluar kamar bersama Masuko. Mereka yakin mereka sudah terlambat.

.

.

.

_**Terima kasih telah menjengukku, Senpai!**_

**Miyuki Kazuya | Sawamura Eijun | Chris Yuu Takigawa**

**AnagataLady's Fanfiction**

**Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuuji Terajima**

**Warn: Typo(s), OOC, gaje(?), etc …**

**.**

.

.

Dari pada mendengar ceramah pagi kataoka, Haruichi lebih memilih untuk celingukkan mencari teman seperjuangannya. Berapa kalipun tubuh pendeknya berjinjit diantara anak-anak tim yang berbaris, ia tidak menemukan Eijun-'_kun'_ sama sakali.

'Dimana Eijun-kun…?'

Tepat sekali, disamping kirinya adalah Miyuki. Senpai berkacamatanya itu terlihat sekali menyimak setiap perkataan Kataoka. Tadinya Haruichi ingin bertanya, tapi niatnya segera urung. Tidak enak kalau harus menginterupsi Miyuki. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu apakah Miyuki tahu atau tidak dimana keberadaan Sawamura saat ini. Lain pula disamping kanannya, berdiri tegap Kuramochi. Namun—hei, ia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa ia menangkap ekspresi khawatir setengah kesal terukir jelas pada air muka senpai berambut hijaunya itu?

Baik, mungkin Kuramochi tahu dimana Sawamura, dan Haruichi sudah bisa menebaknya. Sebaiknya ia bertanya setelah pengumuman dari Kataoka usai.

.

"Hah? Sawamura?"

Haruichi mengangguk. Baik, kini ceramah pagi Katoka telah usai dan barisan telah dibubarkan. Kini mereka menuju tempat pelatihan masing-masing. Dengan sigap Haruichi segera bertanya bisik-bisik pada Kuramochi.

"Hmmh … " Sebelum menjawab, Kuramochi telihat melihat sekeliling untuk sesaat. Waspada, siapa tahu Miyuki berada di dekat mereka dan mendengarnya.

Yah, walau ia yakin Miyuki tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari absen-nya Sawamura hari ini.

"Ia sakit."

"A-Ap—"

"Sstt!"

Ntah angin dari mana tiba-tiba Ryousuke sempat berlari melewati mereka dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi kala itu berbeda, senyumannya seperti mengatakan bahwa, 'hoh, kalian kini membicarakan suatu rahasia?' dan setelah itu ia berlari meninggalkan mereka kembali.

Sungguh tidak jelas.

"Argh!" Kuramochi menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "Si idiot itu sakit, demam tinggi. Dan jangan katakan hal itu pada Miyuki."

Haruichi memasang wajah panik sekaligus bingung, "ya tuhan, Eijun-kun sakit demam? Tapi … Kenapa bisa? Dan kenapa Miyuki-senpai tidak boleh tahu?"

Tepat tiga hari yang lalu, tidak semua anggota tim mengetahui kalau Miyuki Kazuya terserang panas dingin. Yang tahu akan hal itu hanya Kuramochi, seluruh anak kelas 3, Sawamura dan Furuya. Untunglah Miyuki yang konon memiliki daya tahan imun begitu kuat, sehingga penyakit panas dinginnya itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hanya sehari. Dan walaupun ia sakit, ia masih saja kuat menjahili orang.

Yang menjadi korban utama dari sikap jahilnya hari itu adalah Sawamura. Padahal pitcher kelas 1 itu hanya sekedar menjenguk Miyuki di kamarnya untuk sekedar melihat—sungguh. Sawamura waktu itu berkata jujur pada Miyuki kalau ia hanya ingin melihat wajah catcher-nya itu jika sakit, pasti lucu—itu katanya.

Ntah karena naik pitam atau apalah itu setelah mendengarkan perkataan adik kelasnya yang idiot itu, tejadilah adegan yang tak patut.

Salah Sawamura sendiri ia mendekati Miyuki yang sepertinya jadi gila kalau sakit, nah, terjadilah adegan ciuman kala itu. Mending kalau hanya ciuman biasa, hanya semata menempelkan bibir. Ceh, ternyata mereka sempat bertukar ludah.

Di saat kejadian tidak senonoh itu sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Kuramochi.

"HYAHAHAHA! AKU DISINI UNTUK MENJENGUKMU, MIYU—"

Niat pemuda berambut hijau itu untuk menjenguk teman seangkatannya itu jadi urung setelah melihat kouhai kesayangan-ehem- sekaligus teman sekamarnya jadi korban dari tindakan gila Miyuki. Ia tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang memulai kejadian gila itu. Pasti Miyuki. Jelas sekali Sawamura yang polos itu hanya menjadi korban—terlihat dirinya yang segera berteriak dengan wajah memerah dan berteriak, "SIALAN KAU, MIYUKI-SENPAI!"—Layaknya teriakan wanita setelah menampar suaminya.

Jadi dari cerita di atas dapat disimpulkan kalau penyebab Sawamura sakit adalah karena tertular dari Miyuki. Sekali lagi, salahkan mereka yang sempat berciuman sampai bertukar ludah. Kejadian ini juga hanya diketahui pasti oleh Kuramochi, Miyuki, Sawamura, dan Masuko.

.

"Oh, jadi Eijun-kun sakit karena faktor aneh semacam begitu?"

"Setidaknya begitu." Jawab Kuramochi dengan wajah tidak meyakinkan. Matanya menolak untuk melihat Haruichi yang baru saja ia bohongi. Maaf, Haruichi. Ia terpaksa, tidak mungkin ia bercerita kalau penyebabnya adalah dari sebuah ciuman … panas. Ia bercerita pada Haruichi kalau penyebab Sawamura sakit adalah karena tidak sengaja tadi malam kepalanya terantuk tiang ranjang tingkat di kamar mereka. Atau bisa dibilang 'kejedot' lumayan keras—heh.

"Souka … ternyata Eijun-kun sensitive."Haruichi mengangguk. Untung saja anak berambut pink itu juga polos walau pintar dalam pertandingan.

"Kuulangi," Kuramochi berdehem sekali, "Jangan beritahu hal ini pada Miyuki maupun Chris-senpai, ya."

"Eh, kenapa Chris-senpai juga tidak boleh tahu?"

"Pokoknya jangan! Kalau Miyuki tahu, bisa dipastikan Sawamura akan dijenguk olehnya. Dan bukannya menambah baik keadaan,ia malah akan mengacaukan segalanya. Apalagi kalau Chris-senpai menjenguknya, Miyuki pasti tahu akan hal itu dan ia akan … um—"

"Cemburu?" Potong Haruichi. Tebakannya pasti benar.

Kuramochi menatap datar adik kelasnya yang pemalu itu, "Nah, benar."

Haruichi mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat Miyuki pasti akan segera tahu hal ini … maupun Chris.

.

Tengah hari telah tiba. Tidak barang sedetikpun Miyuki melihat batang hidung pitcher berisik kelas satu. Ditambah ia mendapat perintah dari Kataoka untuk menjadi _catcher _Furuya untuk seharian penuh, ia semakin susah untuk melihat Sawamura Eijun.

Setelah menangkap pukulan Furuya yang ke-45 kalinya, Miyuki memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Oi, Furuya! Kau melihat Sawamura?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, membuat Furuya terdiam sejenak. Terlihat sedang berfikir.

Namun ternyata—

"Ah, kontrol bolaku harus aku sempurnakan."

-seperti biasa Furuya mengabaikan ucapannya.

"Oi—jangan mengabaikanku."

Iris onyx Furuya bergerak untuk melirik Miyuki.

"Ia sakit—berita yang kudengar seperti itu." Akhirnya, Furuya mau menjawab walau sebenarnya ia agak segan untuk mengatakannya pada Miyuki. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan kabar bahwa Sawamura terkena sakit hari ini. Salahkan kebiasaannya yang terkadang menguping pembicaraan orang. Tadi pagi ia tidak sengaja jalan melewati Kuramochi dan Haruichi yang sedang berbicara dan dengan 'tidak sengaja' ia menangkap isi dari pembicaraan mereka. Kedua pendengarannya pastilah sangat tajam.

Kedua mata Miyuki terbelalak kaget.

'_Sakit? Sawamura sakit?'_

Furuya baru saja siap akan menangkap bola yang akan dikembalikan oleh Miyuki kalau saja—

"Furuya, kau sudah banyak melempar dari pagi hingga kini. Lebih baik kau beristirahat dan waktu makan siang telah tiba. Nanti akan kita lanjutkan." Ujar Miyuki dengan nada serius. Perawakannya yang tadi terlihat santai langsung berubah total setelah Furuya mengatakan kalau Sawamura itu sakit. Furuya menghela nafas, ia tahu Miyuki pasti khawatir pada Sawamura dan berniat untuk menjenguknya. Yah, tidak apa. _Partner_ Miyuki bukan hanya dirinya saja. Sawamura juga. Tidak ada salahnya Miyuki sebagai _catcher_ menjenguk sang _pitcher_.

Sekali lagiFuruya menghela nafas sebelum mengelap keringat dipelipisnya menggunakan lengan kaos miliknya, "Baiklah."

.

Kuramochi berjalan cepat menuju kamar asramanya. Ia harus mengecek keadaan Sawamura. Takut-takut selama dirinya tak ada Sawamura sekarat—oke, terlalu berlebihan. Ia telah latihan berlari dan _batting _sampai mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia sudah lelah dan waktu istirahat ia putuskan untuk digunakan mengecek keadaan Sawamura. Dalam hati ia terus merapalkan do'a pada dewi fortuna untuk masih tetap membuat Miyuki dan Chris yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang bodoh itu untuk belum menyadari fakta bahwa kini kouhai teman sekamarnya itu sakit. Bisa keduanya sudah tahu, bisa ruwet keadaan nantinya.

Baik, kini ia telah berada didepan pintu kamar asramanya. Tinggal mengarahkan tangan ke gagang pintu lalu membuka pintu itu dan voila—

"C-Chris-senpai, aku bisa makan sendiri!"

"Tidak, Sawamura. Kau tidak akan memakannya kalau tidak disuapi."

"Tapi aku ini bukan anak kecil, Chris-senpai!"

Kuramochi termangu di ambang pintu. Heh?! Ada Chris Yuu Takigawa! Sedang duduk dihadapan Sawamura dengan mangkuk berisi bubur ditangannya. Heh? Bukannya itu bubur yang dibawakan Kuramochi untuk Sawamura saat pagi tadi? Ini sudah pukul setengah satu siang dan Sawamura belum memakannya? Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa Chris bisa berada disini?!

Menyadari eksistensi Kuramochi, Chris menoleh untuk sekedar melihat padanya, "Oh, Kuramochi. Sudah saatnya makan siang?" Tanya Chris kalem.

Kuramochi menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati posisi dimana Sawamura dan Chris berada. Sawamura terlihat sedang menutup mulutnya dengan selimut miliknya dengan posisi duduk bersila menghadap Chris dari atas kasur dan Chris duduk di atas kursi kecil tanpa sandaran yang ia posisikan mendekati pinggiran ranjang Sawamura. Tentu kini ia sedang menghadap Sawamura yang sedang demo menolak untuk makan.

"Itu 'kan bubur tadi pagi! Kau belum memakannya, _Bakamura_?!" Tanya Kuramochi. Terlihat urat kemarahan muncul di pelipis kanannya.

"Ceh!" Keluh Sawamura. Menghadapi Chris yang mau sabar tetap menyuruhnya makan saja sudah sangat susah. Apalagi Kuramochi.

Ia berharap tidak akan ada tendangan tepat di bokongnya untuk hari ini.

Chris memijit kepalanya pelan. Ayolah, ia telah rela datang kemari dan Sawamura mengabaikan semua perintahnya? Kalau Sawamura sudah mau makan dari tadi mungkin ini ia bisa melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya di perpustakaan sekolah. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan Sawamura. Tapi ntah mengapa ia merasa enggan atau … err … tidak mau.

"Ano, Chris-senpai?" Kuramochi berjalan mendekati Chris yang masih setia memegang semangkuk bubur yang sudah agak mendingin. Sawamura yang melihat Kuramochi berjalan mendekati sontak segera mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk bertahan dari tendangan maut yang sudah ia perkirakan akan terjadi.

"Ya, Kuramochi?"

"Itu … " Kuramochi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Dari mana kau tahu kalau si bodoh ini sakit?"

"Hey!" Pitcher kelas satu yang tahu disebut bodoh memberikan teriakan protes tidak terima.

"Aku dengar dari Masuko."

"Masuko-san?!"

"Hn." Jawab Chris dengan anggukan singkat. Wajahnya kalem seperti biasa.

'_Masuko-san?! Bukannya ia sudah berjanji padaku tadi pagi untuk tidak mengatakannya ke Chris-senpai maupun Miyuki?!'_

Kuramochi menepuk dahinya. Oh iya, dia lupa. Kini kepala Masuko-san 'kan gundul. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor yang membuat Masuko pikun dadakan.

"Ayolah, Sawamura. Cepat buka mulutmu." Chris kembali berusaha menyuapi Sawamura yang masih keras kepala. Tidak peduli Sawamua berkata kalau ia kenyang atau tidak nafsu yang penting anak itu harus makan, mengisi perutnya.

"Chris-senpai! Ini mungkin merepotkanmu, tapi sungguh aku tidak mau—"

_Cklek._

Pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan megane bingkai hitam miliknya.

'_MIYUKIII?_' Kuramochi terkejut ditempatnya. _'Kenapa Miyuki bisa berada disini juga?!'_

"Oh, Bakamura. Kudengar kau sakit?" Tanya Miyuki dengan senyuman jahil dimukanya. Padahal ketika membuka pintu Kuramochi sempat melihat ekspresi panik terlukis di wajahnya.

Chris dan Sawamura menoleh pada Miyuki.

Chris masih dengan kalemnya memegang sesendok bubur yang sedari tadi diabaikan Sawamura sedangkan yang ingin disuapi malah telihat _cute_ dengan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah memerah hingga ke telinga.

"M-M-Miyuki-senpai?!" Gagap Sawamura. Kini kedua matanya menatap horror sosok Miyuki. Langsung terlintas diotaknya kejadian dimana dengan gilanya Miyuki menciumnya.

Bahkan Sawamura masih merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Panas, basah, dan—lupakan!

Kedua mata Miyuki beralih pada mangkuk yang berada dalam pegangan Chris. Seketika ekpresinya sedikit berubah.

Miyuki berjalan mendekati Chris dan mengabaikan Kuramochi yang kini terlihat frustasi setelah melihat kehadirannya. _Catcher_ nomor 2 Seidou itu sedikit mendengus. Setidaknya ia harus marah pada Kuramochi setelah ini. _Partner_-nya sakit dan teman sekamarnya tidak memberitahukannya padanya? Dan yang paling ia tidak bisa terima adalah, Chris tahu dan ia tidak?

'_Menyebalkan.' _Miyuki sedikit memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Chris-senpai, biar aku saja yang menyuapi si bodoh ini."

"TIDAK!"

Seketika teriakan Sawamura terdengar menggelegar. Miyuki, Chris, dan Kuramochi menatap heran ke arah Sawamura yang baru saja berteriak.

Miyuki menatap jengkel Sawamura dengan senyum yang ia paksakan tetap terlukis diwajahnya, "… apa?"

Kedua tangan Sawamura menuntun tangan Chris untuk tetap memegang mangkuk bubur, "B-biarkan Chris-senpai yang melakukannya!"

'_Hoh?'_

Kuramochi, satu-satunya makhluk yang telah menyadari bahwa kini Miyuki telah mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan miliknya. _'Gawat.'—_rutuknya.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang memberimu makan, Sawamura. Chris-senpai terlalu baik mau meladeni sikap konyolmu yang mogok makan seperti itu."

Sawamura menatap jengkel Miyuki dengan tatapan tidak terima. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, ditambah dengan semburat merah akibat demam yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, membuatnya semakin … _cute_. Membuat Kuramochi menepuk dahinya setelah melihat ekspresi tersebut dari muka 'anak'nya, sungguh kini bukan saatnya untuk Sawamura menggunakan jurus moe yang mampu menembus pertahanan kokoro orang-orang. Terutama di depan Chris dan Miyuki!

Karena pastilah akan—

Chris menghela nafas, "Kurasa aku bisa memaksanya, Miyuki." Kini tangan kanannya kembali berusaha menyendokkan bubur ke dalam mulut Sawamura yang segera dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Lagi-lagi kepala Sawamura tersembunyi dibalik selimut.

Miyuki berusaha untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Tenang, Miyuki. Chris merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu, ingin menjadi pahlawan nomor satu untuk Sawamura ketika sakit. Walau sebenarnya Miyuki sangat sadar kalau dialah satu-satunya yang harus disalahkan. Karena akibat aksi gilanya beberapa hari yang lalu—mencium Sawamura, hingga kini ia menularkan penyakitnya kala itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Miyuki semakin gemas saja pada Sawamura. Selain bodoh, ternyada dia itu sebenarnya lemah. Miyuki jadi merasa ingin melindunginya dan menghancurkannya pada saat yang sama.

Oke, terdengar sadis. Namun itulah sifat asli Miyuki Kazuya.

"Tidak … tidak." Kuramochi akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan suara. Menginterupsi Chris, Miyuki, dan Sawamura untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Biar aku saja yang menyuapi Sawamura. Si bodoh itu pasti menurut jika aku yang menuntunnya untuk makan." Ujar Kuramochi dengan cepat. Seketika itu pula ia mengambil bubur dari tangan Chris dengan cepat sehingga tidak membuat kesempatan bagi Chris untuk menolak.

"Nah! Sebaiknya kalian berdua kembali pada kegiatan masing-masing! Ahahahaha!" Kuramochi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya untuk melambaikan tangannya dihadapan Chris dan Miyuki. Lebih tepatnya sih, mengusir.

"Kau mengusirku, eh?" Miyuki menyeringai. Dari luar terlihat seringai yang terkesan santai namun arti sebenarnya adalah seringai yang menutup rasa kesal yang bergejolak. Ia telah datang dan ia tidak sempat memiliki waktu sedikitpun dengan Sawamura? Miris sekali nasib dirinya.

Berbeda pula dengan Chris. Ia pun merasa kesal, namun Chris lebih bisa mengatur perasaan jengkelnya yang tersemat di dadanya saat Kuramochi sudah sangat jelas mengusirnya dan Miyuki secara terang-terangan.

Dengan sangat terpaksa untuk Chris dan Miyuki meninggalkan kamar tersebut—sekali lagi, dengan sangat terpaksa. Sawamura dengan muka polosnya hanya diam menatap kepergian mereka berdua. Namun sempat kembali sangat memerah saat ia melihat seringai misterius dan tatapan aneh Miyuki terarah padanya sebelum senpai jahilnya itu menutup pintu. Argh, lagi-lagi pikiran tentang ciuman itu kembali muncul.

Ah, tenang, Sawamura. Mereka telah pergi. Kini 'mama' Kuramochi telah berada disampingmu. Nah, tapi kini Sawamura harus mempersiapkan kedua telinganya untuk mendengarkan ceramah panjang lebar ala ibu-ibu yang ia yakini sebentar lagi akan Kuramochi lakukan. Dan benar saja, setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Kuramochi dengan aksi kejamnya berhasil menyuapi bubur di mangkuk tersebut hingga habis. Setelah itu, dilanjutkan dengan acara menceramahi tentang '_Kalau disuruh makan jangan banyak tingkah!'_ itu katanya. Sungguh macam ibu-ibu saja.

Setelah ia makan dan meminum obatnya, ia diperintahan Kuramochi untuk kembali tidur dan senpainya yang berambut hijau itu sempat mendoakannya untuk cepat sembuh. Kepalannya memang masih merasakan nyeri dan pusing. Sepeninggal Kuramochi dari kamar itu dan kembali menyisakan Sawamura sendirian, Sawamura kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Namun ada satu hal yang ia ingat, seharusnya Sawamura mengatakan satu kalimat untuk Miyuki dan Chris yang tadi sempat datang untuk hanya berdebat saja—walaupun tidak ada satupun ia dengar dari kedua belah bibir keduanya harapan untuknya untuk segera sembuh.

'_Terima kasih telah menjengukku, senpai!'_

Karena tanpa ia ketahui, kedua senpainya itu pastilah mendo'akannya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI~**_

Another fic MiyuSawaChris again~! Tehee, kayanya sekarang saya sedang betah berada di fandom DnA dan rasanya jadi tergila-gila sama keimutan Ei-chan sebagai uke

Selain karena filmnya yang semakin seru di setiap episodenya, menurut saya fanservice-nya juga banyak(?) atau mungkin saya aja kali ya yang salah ngartiin xD bahkan saya juga senang sama pair Eijun x Wakana~

Awalnya saya cuman menaruh perhatian pada pair ChriSawa, tapi setelah baca fic MiyuSawa disana-sini dan AO3 atau baca doujinnya, saya juga mulai menaruh hati pada pair ini /abaikan/ Dan maaf sudah buat Kuramochi macam ibu-ibu disini. Karena menurut saya Kuramochi itu sebenarnya peduli sama Ei-chan, haha!

Oke, saya kebanyakan bicara … sekian.

Best regard, Anagata.

_**Gimme a review?**_


End file.
